


Nightmare Recoveries

by KaminaGirl



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: F/F, Fluff, One Shot, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, something i made in a day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 08:11:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13736766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaminaGirl/pseuds/KaminaGirl
Summary: A KaeMaki one-shot





	Nightmare Recoveries

“Plweawse... Dewon't” It winced. However, its bloodshot eyes of terror explained its desire to me much better than that gargled up mess of words. It had squeezed itself as much as it could into ball, as if it would make up for the little chunk gone from its neck.  
I closed my eyes and took in a deep breath.  
“Ma...” Remember your Training.  
“Ma...” She can rest in peace after this.  
“Ma...” I opened my eyes.   
“MAAAAAAAAKIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!!” Without warning, it undid its ball and lunged at me full speed. I stabbed it in the gut but it didn’t stop. It tightly gripped my shoulders and thrusted me down to the ground with it. I tried to fight back but its inhuman grip kept me pinned to the ground. On top of me, it screeched at me while copious amount of blood from its lips and neck stained my face. Most of it was incomprehensible gibberish, but there was one thing it said prominently. It was my name, Maki. Maki. Maki. Maki. Maki. Maki. Maki.  
“Maki!”  
A warm melodious voice brought me out of that grim image into a familiar bed. Shifting my eyes to the side of the bed, I spotted the slightly worried owner of the voice. The owners blonde hair radiated the bright sunlight coming in through the windows. She was my comforting angel.  
“Did you have a bad dream?” she asked.  
“Yes.” I said while slowly pulling my upper body upright. “But it was nothing.”  
She sat down beside me on the bed and then gently pulled me in to her. Lulled by her euphonious heartbeat, I slowly rest my head onto her chest.  
“You can talk about it if you want to.” she hummed while lightly cradling my head.  
I puffed out a sigh.  
“I... was dreaming about the time I had to kill a classmate, but at the end, ...she pinned me down and started screaming at me. I bet she’s cursing me with these dreams. I don’t really blame her. I’ve killed so many people.”  
She planted a small kiss on my head.  
“But you’ve made me the happiness girl in the world for years and more to come. That’s gotta make up for it.”  
I pulled away from her embrace.  
“As much as you try to glossy it up, it doesn’t change the fact that I’ve killed people.”  
She cupped my cheek with her right hand.  
"But that won't change the fact I'll forever remind you of the great things you do now."  
Sighing, I gave myself to her with a kiss.


End file.
